Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
|image=Jimmyneutronmovie.jpg |director=John A. Davis |producer=John A. Davis Albie Hecht Steve Oedekerk |writer=John A. Davis Steve Oedekerk David N. Weiss J. David Stem Dan Schneider |music=John Debney |editing=Steve Kolbe Chris Sherrod |distributor=Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon Movies O Entertainment United International Pictures |released=December 21, 2001 |runtime=83 minutes |rating= |preceded_by= |followed_by=''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' |website= |amg_id= |imdb_id=0268397 }} Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius is a 2001 computer-animated film produced by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies with O Entertainment and DNA Productions. It was produced using off-the-shelf software (messiah:studio and LightWave 6) by O Entertainment. A spin-off TV series, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, premiered July 20, 2002, and a second spin-off, Planet Sheen, premiered on October 2, 2010. Plot The movie begins at an Air Force base somewhere in Colorado. Their radar picks up a UFO and they send planes up to examine the situation. The pilots are surprised to find that it is a rocket carrying two boys and a robotic dog: Jimmy Neutron (Debi Derryberry), Carl Wheezer (Rob Paulsen), and Goddard (Frank Welker). Jimmy needs to launch a communications satellite (which he made out of a toaster) to communicate with an alien species who sent him a message that was garbled in the ionosphere. Unfortunately, the pulse rockets fail, and the rocket cannot leave the atmosphere. Jimmy tapes some soda to the toaster and throws it, propelling the soda into space. Then the rocket falls down to town and lands on his roof. He is reprimanded by his parents (Megan Cavanagh and Mark DeCarlo), gets ready for school, but his antics caused him to miss the bus. He then tests his latest invention, a form of bubble transportation, made from a special bubble gum. He catches up with the school bus, but the bubble pops when it hits a tree. In the classroom, Cindy Vortex (Carolyn Lawrence), Jimmy's arch rival, is giving a report on dinosaurs. Jimmy proceeds to correct her with technical data and they argue. During show and tell, Jimmy shows Ms. Fowl (Andrea Martin) and the class a shrink ray. He attempts to shrink Cindy's head, but the ray malfunctions and does not work. When walking home, Jimmy, Carl, and their friend Sheen Estevez (Jeff Garcia) spot a poster for an amusement park. However, their parents will not let them go, so they sneak out. By now, the shrink ray is working again, so Nick Dean also had the Golden Rule. Meanwhile, the toaster is found by an alien race called the Yolkians. They seem to be a green goo (or yolk, possibly) with eye stalks. They use pods with hovering capability and robotic arms to move, but they fly spaceships in space (that look like chickens). King Goobot (Patrick Stewart) and his assistant, Ooblar (Martin Short), watch the message, Then, all the ships in the armada head to Earth. They take all the parents in the city and leave, putting obviously fake notes on the refrigerators to tell the kids they've gone to Florida for a 'vacation'. On the way home, Carl spots a shooting star, so he, Jimmy, and Sheen wish for no more parents so they could have fun all the time. The next morning, Jimmy spots the Note set and reads it. The notes are the same for everyone, so Jimmy has Goddard scan for adult life forms. When the report comes back, the kids celebrating and doing things they couldn't do normally. The next morning, the craze has worn off, and at home, Jimmy is upset that his parents didn't say goodbye. Jimmy goes to his lab and compares the note the Yolkians left with notes his parents wrote. When the writing doesn't compare, Jimmy realizes that the notes are fake. Goddard finds evidence of aliens on the computer, and Jimmy tracks them to another system. He organizes the other kids in town to build rockets from the theme park rides to travel there. While staying on an asteroid, everyone recalls what their parents did at bedtime before they were abducted by aliens. The next day, they reach the planet Yolkus (a spoof of courage from Esther) are captured by Goobot. He says the parents are to be sacrificed to their god, Poultra. They're taken to the dungeon, but Ooblar takes Goddard to his workshop to take him apart after Goddard assaults Goobot. Jimmy calls Goddard on Libby's cell phone and tricks Ooblar into thinking Goddard will self-destruct in an explosion covering 30 square miles. Goddard frees the kids using a glitch in his obedience program, and they make it to the arena were the parents will be sacrificed to Poultra. When they reach it, an unusual ceremony is finishing , and Poultra, a gigantic three-eyed chicken with reptilian legs, hatching from her egg. Jimmy quickly comes up with a plan: Sheen heads to an airfield to obtain a transport, he gets the mind controller, and the rest of the kids keep the guards busy. They escape, but Goobot follows them in his ship at the head of the Yolkus fleet. He orders the ships to open fire.During the battle, Jimmy skims the surface of Yolkus's sun, and flares destroy all but Goobot's ship. The king sends a taunting message to Jimmy, who flies out with Goddard. He uses his shrink ray to make himself the size of a planet, and blows the ship into an oncoming asteroid. Goobot vows he'll be back. The kids are reunited with their parents, and they make it home without further incident. Cast *Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron *Patrick Stewart as King Goobot V *Martin Short as Ooblar *Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer *Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex *Frank Welker as Goddard *Candi Milo as Nick Dean *Jeff Garcia as Sheen Estevez *Megan Cavanagh as Judy Neutron *Mark DeCarlo as Hugh Neutron *Crystal Scales as Libby Folfax Production This film was intended as a television "pilot" for The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. But when Paramount's executives saw very early footage, and early design plans for it, they were so impressed by it that they decided to release the film theatrically and the show was released after the movie. Reception The film received generally favorable reviews from film critics. It currently holds a 75% "Certified Fresh" rating on . |accessdate=2010-02-06}} According to , the film also holds a score of 65/100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". |accessdate=2012-12-08}} Box office The film was financially successful, bringing in $13,832,786 on its opening weekend for an average of $4,407 from 3,139 theaters, and ended up with a total of $80,865,848 domestically. It had a budget of roughly $25 million. Awards The film was nominated for the first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, making it the first film produced by Nickelodeon Movies ever to receive an Academy Award nomination. Soundtrack Video Game A video game based on the film was released for the Nintendo GameCube, PC, PlayStation 2 and Game Boy Advance on November 7, 2001. The game is a 3D adventure starring Jimmy Neutron and his robotic canine Goddard. In the game, the evil King Goobot has abducted Jimmy's parents and friends, so Neutron must begin an intergalactic quest to save them. While progressing through various locales inspired by the movie, players need to solve puzzles using an assortment of gadgets. Also included are various mini-games to play within an amusement park, as well as hidden movie clips, character bios, and movie trailers to be unlocked. The game received negative reception. Genius, Sheenius or Inbetweenius An event that aired on May 19, 2007, Nickelodeon took the opportunity to rehire the original voice actors of Jimmy, Sheen and Carl to return for a special audio commentary version of the film in which their animated counterparts' silhouettes spoofing Mystery Science Theater 3000. Trivia *This one of the few animated films where the voice cast is mainly consisted of traditional voice artists. *This was the first film to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but it lost to a DreamWorks film, Shrek. This makes Nickelodeon one of the first three studios to be nominated for this category. *This was Nickelodeon's and Paramount's last theatrical film to be G-rated by the MPAA until 2006. Videos Trailers File:Jimmy Neutron Movie Trailer|Teaser trailer File:Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius - Trailer|YouTube trailer Movie clips File:Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (1 10) Movie CLIP - Getting Ready For School (2001) HD|Clip #1 File:Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2 10) Movie CLIP - Greetings from Planet Earth! (2001) HD|Clip #2 File:Shrink Ray - Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (3 10) Movie CLIP (2001) HD|Clip #3 File:Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (4 10) Movie CLIP - No Parents (2001) HD|Clip #4 File:Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (5 10) Movie CLIP - Blast Off (2001) HD|Clip #5 File:Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (6 10) Movie CLIP - Buck Up, Mister (2001) HD|Clip #6 File:That's a Big Chicken! - Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (7 10) Movie CLIP (2001) HD|Clip #7 File:Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (8 10) Movie CLIP - Who Wants Fried Chicken? (2001) HD|Clip #8 File:Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (9 10) Movie CLIP - Not Tiny! (2001) HD|Clip #9 File:Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (10 10) Movie CLIP - Burping Soda (2001) HD|Clip #10 Gallery Jimmy-Neutron,-Boy-Genius.jpg|Teaser poster Jimmy-neutron-boy-genius-2001-movie-poster.jpg|International poster References See also * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Planet Sheen * Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nicktoon films Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Movies Category:Theatrical movies